Let Yourself Fall
by crimson sana
Summary: He buried his face in the curve of her shoulder, his hands flexing over her back. He gave a low groan. "I love you," he murmured into her hair. "I'm happier right now than I ever remember being." She smiled at his confession as she whispered the words he was dying to hear. "I love you too." A little warm happy tear escaped her eye. "More than you'll ever know."


**A/N: Hey there dear readers this is my first bold attempt to write something and actually publish it. This fic is dedicated to my two dear friends here at fanfiction _"Pari forver ft"_ and _"JazzLuSeh"_ This wouldn't be possible without you guys so a BIG THANK YOU to you both. Oh How I love the both of ya!**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy tail. But I do own an crazy imagination,however,which will probably become apparent as you proceed but you are warned since this is absolutely **random fluff** with a lot of **cheesiness** which could not be healthy for your sanity. Basically this story is a **crack** but worth a short._

A two-shot Jerza Mordern AU!

* * *

Let Yourself Fall

It was a pleasant evening, a very pleasant evening indeed the sky was a clear periwinkle and the clouds were piled up high like fluffy cotton candies indicating it could drizzle any minute now. The heavy smell of earth wafted through the evening breeze bewitching everyone as it passed by. The lush green grass slightly damp from the evening dew tickling their bare feet as they walked hand in hand, their shoes long forgotten now laying discarded somewhere far behind them .

The comfortable silence stretched between them leaving both to their thoughts. And so Jellal was left in solitude with his bothersome thoughts. Since the last five years of University he lost his subliminal solely to a scarlet haired beauty who now accompanied him while they both escaped their current crisis at hand. Speaking of crisis, it brought out a frown on his flawlessly striking face. Crisis would be a small word; an epitome of catastrophes would fit just perfectly to describe their current situation. If you ask why well then, fifteen days from now they had a show to perform, so far their biggest production ever, gaining an audience from all over the country. Yes they were quite a famous theater group known for their amazing musicals throughout France.

The Fallen Stars that was what they called themselves. Their fame sky rocketed ever since their first performance which dated five years back, it was in their first year at the university where all of them were grouped together to come up with a performance for the Christmas charity ball. They had performed the all time classic "The Christmas Carol" but with their own twist and touch! Oh boy what a success it was! And ever since then they stuck together, performing for charity events and festivals. Becoming best friends along the way and polishing their skills in their respective fields. Lucy and Levy took care of scripts and screenplays while Mirajane choreographed the dance sequences along with Erza in tow where as Gray being a sculptor was in charge for the props with Gajeel by his side, Natsu took care of special effects. The costumes were done by Cana, Freed and Juvia while he and Laxus composed the music. All of them were into acting so the need for auditions never came, as for the extras their other friends at class willing helped them out. The Heartfilia group of companies produced every musical performed by them; oh Lucy's dad always wanted the best for his daughter and her friends.

Everything was going smoothly for them until recently, when an Ad film company took utmost interest in their work and offered to sponsor their biggest show all by themselves which was sure to make a sensation and so they happily agreed. But who knew that Saber tooth could be so nosy. At first it was bearable since it dealt with trivial matters such as posters, promotion campaigns etc all things related with publicity of the event which for them was never a bother because they preferred social networking sites when it came down to publicize their musicals. So they all chose to ignore and continued their work. But when CEO Saber tooth started pointing out flaws in their script they had to deal with his oh-I-am-so-superior-behavior, who knew that this was just the beginning. Mr. I-am-so-mighty gave them a list of things which in his opinion needed a hell lot of improvement or should be replaced for good, accordingly to him the choreography was a disaster and the music was too slow and too depressing which was the whole point Sherlock it's a tragic play for crying out loud! They were performing "The Westside Story" and everything was done perfectly to give the audience of France an epic unforgettable recreation of the original masterpiece. Their twists and magical touches had by now jacked up the interest of the theater lovers to the max but what sealed the most was the epic poster painted by their good friend Reedus and the innovative title "The Westside Story: Reborn" . But their perfection seemed to not make any sense to him because that guy found fault in every work they did, in his opinion the props weren't perfect and needed some subtle finishing and they were in need to polish up their acting skills and to quote his words directly "You aren't giving out the vibe!", what the hell does that even mean? Hello they were all doing majors in theater from the Paris's best arts university "The Fairy Tail Academy" and to place a cherry on top he said the lead actress wasn't attractive and Jellal's voice was too husky to be suited for singing. The lead wasn't attractive was he blind? How in the world could he not see Erza's beauty? And what snapped his last straw was when Mr. Know-it-all wanted to replace Erza with his daughter Minerva who in his view seemingly fitted for the role and by sending a cold death glare towards the man he flatly refused, giving the old fat geezer a piece of his mind. And so the aftermath of his actions caused them to lose their sponsors at the last moment and hence the crisis began.

Losing sponsors meant losing money and that is what they needed the most right now. That idiot had meddled too much with their affairs and practically changed every single thing! Truth to be told they were back to square one. New props, new costumes, rearranging the lights and smoke machines the list is endless basically every single thing had to be done all over again thanks to the King of Jackasses. But what frustrated him the most was his crush/best friend who remained calm and reassured everyone that all in all everything is going to be okay and they all needed a much deserved break, which is why they both are here in this park walking aimlessly trying to calm their nerves down. But serenity was what he felt the least; agitation would be the right word to describe his inner turmoil. Arrgghh! He was frustrated alright to the core, all for the reason that Erza's optimism sometimes piqued his sanity. He constantly questioned how in the name of heavens anyone could maintain such a composed façade in messed up situations such as this but he always ended up concluding that Erza Scarlet was no ordinary person but rather a complex being who defined perfection in everything she did. Yes same conclusion for the past five years, she simply was a perfectionist.

Ah it's been five years alright and they were both bordering a thin line between friendship and love and now it was getting challenging and demanding, a circumstance out of control. And they both were well aware that they were headed towards the deep uncharted waters but what action did they take nothing absolutely nothing. From the time they first met Jellal was for all eternity certain that Erza was the one for him and as the time passed he was all the more confident that there was no one out there who he would rather choose to be by his side until the end of time. He loved her too much and now it was getting damn worse by every passing day, every passing hour, and every passing second. Dang it! How he wished he could muster up some courage and spill his guts out to her, shower her in kisses and squish her in hugs, mark her as his and keep her safe within his embrace forever and a day and never let go. He could only wish and dream cause in reality he could by no means convey the feelings he had for her.

While he was lost in his thoughts little attention he paid to his companion who was looking intently at his face as though it was the most fascinating entertainment she had seen. The way his expressions changed repeatedly hypnotized her and kept her gaze glued to him. She pondered what was going on in that mind of his, was he yet mulling over the theater issue? That worried her a little because a pessimistic Jellal could be very hard to handle. No longer being able to hold the words in her mouth she called out to him in low voice now facing the path ahead.

"Jellal"

"Hmmm"

"What are you thinking?" she asked lifting her gaze to meet his.

Before his mind could register her question properly he ended up saying "Oh nothing much just wondering how could you blindly believe that everything is going to fall into its place and would end perfectly fine." Oops did he just say that? God he was so dead! Embarrassment evident on his face as his cheeks gave away the most adorable fifty shades of red. Panic rising by the look she was giving him.

Out of all the things Erza had thought this was not what she was expecting, it left her speechless for a few moments and she stared at him holding his gaze intensely after another few seconds she gradually blinked, once, twice and then thrice and gave him a sugary sweet smile that melted his heart into a gooey mess. She pulled him forward towards the wooden bench and abruptly left his hand to climb over it. Once she was on the bench she turned around, her back now facing an utterly confused Jellal and ever so slowly she spread out her hands wide open as though waiting to be embraced and in a blink of eye she threw herself off the bench.

His mind was going overboard one moment she was holding his hand walking in blissful silence and the next thing he knew she is sputtering out random questions and giving him that Erza special puzzled look for his answers and then again taking him by complete surprise pulling him toward the old wooden bench climbing over it and flanged herself of that bench-wait she did what? And reflexes kicked inside him, he rushed forward and caught her before she could hit the ground.

She was now trapped in the possessive hold of his arms, his eyes burning with an intensity she never saw but she decide that she liked -no scratch that she loved it, the way those hazel eyes flickered changing colors between olive green and teak brown like an endless spectrum she found herself drowning it its endless pits. Oh Erza Scarlet was spell bound by those eyes which were far more interesting than any kaleidoscope and boy how she love it!

Moments passed by and Jellal had absolutely no intention to put Erza back on ground, he held her tightly while she was suspended between his arms and the bench. It took a few moments for him to remember how exactly had they come into this position and when senses came back to him knocking off their pretty staring contest. He yelled at her.

"What were you thinking women? Y-you could have hurt yourself by pulling out a stunt like that!"

"Well it's your fault!" she exclaimed haughtily, a little annoyed at him to ruin her fascination.

"My fault? Hello if it weren't for me you'd be lying on the ground with a nasty bump on your head and possibly a few bruises too!"

"Well, excuse me for answering your question" she puffed her cheeks and turned around stomping her foot like a little kid.

"I clearly fail to see how your little stunt answered my question Erza" he said now facing her.

"You asked how I believed so blindly, right. Well it's because of the leap of trust I put in people I know and care about. I knew I wouldn't be hurt when I threw myself because I trust you, so much to blindly believe you would never let me get hurt, no matter what. The same way I trust all of our friends, you and myself because I have faith in our abilities and I know that we'll be able to overcome it just fine."

"…"

"Sometimes you got to _let yourself fall_ to test the faith you put in people. It's a risky gamble but then where is the fun if there is no risk."

"…" It was his turn to be speechless now. Erza just left him dumbstruck there.

"Jellal"

He blinked and composed himself before giving out the cutest boyish grin of his. "You never cease to surprise me Erza" And he believed, now, that everything would be fine, her words as bright as the sunrays clearing out the grey skies.

And as though on cue it started to drizzle, slowly picking up its pace it turned out to be full speed down pour. Trying to find shelter Jellal turned around aimlessly and desperately whilst Erza twirled around spreading out her hands trying to catch the rain drops in her soft palms. Giggling like a little school girl she jumped in those small puddles forming near her feet. Swaying in her own rhythm she moved about randomly, her eyes closed, rocking gently to the motion of the falling water around her, a smile plastered at her face making her glow like an angle. It was as if she didn't care that world might be watching her. She raised her hands up this time letting the water pass through her as though cleansing her very soul. The simple blue spaghetti strap dress she wore hugged her frame tightly, gripping her perfect figure and enhancing her curves, seeking solace from the dripping water as it slowly flowed through her body.

Her hair now in a darker shade of scarlet clung on to her neck and shoulder blades adding more to her beauty by making her pale complexion stand out. It somehow made her glow even more.

There were absolutely no words to describe how beautifully, breathtakingly enthralled she currently looked. Jellal was at a complete loss of words right now. He just stood there mesmerized by her beauty, charmed by her melodic laughs, drenched to the bone but absolutely ignored it what-so-ever!

His grey button down shirt clung to his body showing off his well defined abs, his black skinny jeans hung dangerously low at his abdomen. He in all reality was looking drop dead gorgeous with those blue bangs sticking to his forehead, little drops of water tracing his strikingly blood red tattoo giving an aura of sexiness. His charismatic grin made him more desirable than ever as he stood there motionless in the middle of the path admiring his love from afar while she was having the time of her life: dancing in the wild rain.

Enjoying a fair share of her crazy happy dance a worrisome thought crossed his mind; she was going to freeze to death if she stayed there any longer! Spotting shelter; a large oak tree he grabs hold of her hand and dragged her towards it completely ignoring her protests and wails as he pulled her under the shade of this massive oak tree. They were a shivering mess; to prevent themselves from further cold they found warmth in each other's tight embrace. Maybe it was the cold that froze their brains or the harmonic instincts taking over the logical part of their brain; result of being too close to each other.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her even closer, slightly raising his hand to move her stubborn bangs from her eyes, she looked him right in the eye, a small smile dancing at her powder pink lips as she raised herself on her tiptoes not breaking the eye contact, she snaked her arms around his neck.

The park was eerily quiet, except for the steady rat-a-tat of rain as it spilled from the sky splattering the pavement. His hands holding her waist swayed her slightly, his voice soft in her ear as he hummed their favorite tune. He tipped her chin up and kissed her. The kiss was warm and sent a shiver of pleasure through her. His hair was damp from rain, and she could smell a faint trace of soap. Their mouths slipped over each other, their skin slick with rain that dripped through the leaves, sprinkling them with little pricks of cold. His arms enveloped her, holding her with an intensity that only made her want to sink deeper into him.

He sucked some of the rain from her bottom lip, and she felt his mouth smile against hers. He swept her hair aside and kissed her just above the collarbone. He nibbled at her ear, and then sank his teeth into her shoulder. She hung her fingertips on his waistband, tugging him closer.

He buried his face in the curve of her shoulder, his hands flexing over her back. He gave a low groan. "I love you," he murmured into her hair. "I'm happier right now than I ever remember being."

She smiled at his confession as she whispered the words he was dying to hear. "I love you too." A little warm happy tear escaped her eye. "More than you'll ever know."

* * *

 **A/N:** _hmm My first attempt at Jerza, one of my most favorite Fairy Tail parings! I hope it was a fairly good job for a first story *.*_ _ **Please review!**_


End file.
